


At Arms, In Arms

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short study on the moments before a brotherly battle.  It may not make sense, so I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Arms, In Arms

      It's just like the weigh-in before a boxing match, minus the promotional trash-talking which sometimes turns genuine.  They're up in about ten minutes, a stage getting nice and cleaned for them.  Nobody expects something like this to happen, but it just  _does_.  The bros are in the same room together, psyched and excited and wired, and currents of energy begin to pass back and forth.

      It feels good to be eye-to-eye with your own brother before facing him in combat.  The air snaps, crackles and pops with tension and anticipation as matching azure pupils meet.  Loyalty, affection, envy, concern and every brotherly emotion in the book circulates between the two, playful competition brewing like instant coffee in the morning.  A small crowd quickly forms around the two, and all is silent save for the beating of hearts.  Some photographer darts in, snaps photos with breakneck speed, and darts back out again.  The series of clicks is lost to the brothers, their minds phasing everyone out except for the one in front of them.  Determined to beat him, and at the same time hoping for a clean fight and a good time and some quality brotherly time.

    The taller, slightly younger one gives a quick pull of his nose, while the older one adjusts his cap back into place.  Smiles are allowed to elongate their mouths, an acknowledgement of what they expect and the giddiness within them.  There's so much they want to say, and like the pre-fight weigh-ins and press conferences in the boxing world, the opponents are allowed to say a few words.  But this isn't boxing, this is Smash.  And these aren't just opponents.  These are brothers, in blood and in bond--two men who love, sometimes hate, sometimes love to hate and sometimes hate to love each other.  Brothers who lock horns occasionally but make up sooner or later.  In such a relationship, no words need to be spoken.  It takes just a simple glance or a gesture to say what needs to be said.  In this case, two smiles, two pairs of sparkling blue eyes and fidgeting with noses and caps are just enough for the messages to come across.

      _See you on the battlefield, bro._

 

file:///C:/Users/Hager/Pictures/Staredown.jpg

 

 


End file.
